El despertar
by CCBPotter
Summary: Ella despierta luego de meses con una misión, proteger. Tres hombres lucharan por ella aunque su destino ya este destinado al dolor. Ella podrá cambiar lo que ya está escrito.
1. Prólogo

Todos los derechos son de JK Rowling y asociados esto es sin fines de lucro. Solo para la diversión de la que escribe y el que lee.

 _-Sabes que debes hacer, ¿Estás preparada? – El hombre la mira fijo, su voz es dura pero sabes que se está muriendo lentamente por no poder cambiar su destino._

 _\- Si- Ella hace una pausa y sigue- Al despertar Merlin cambio el mundo. Al despertar todo comienza, pero ¿No hay otra forma?, no deseo aun despertar.- Sabe que es infantil pero el miedo habla por ella_

 _-No- Es simple y claro._

 _-Entonces llévame- Ella toma su mano con una sonrisa._

 _Se acerca y toma su mano le acerca una flor- Una margarita para el recuerdo- Le dice con una sonrisa_

 _-Dámela al despertar, al volvernos a ver.- Es lo ultimo que dice_

 **-Rose despertó amor, nuestra hija despertó – Hermione exclama con una sonrisa a su marido desertándolo a las cinco de la mañana. El sonríe feliz al fin.**


	2. El despertar de la Rosa

Antes que nada quiero agradecer por darle click al inicio, le diste una oportunidad a esta historia y de verdad te lo agradezco. Debo aclarar que:

"Todos los derechos y personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y asociados" solo los utilizo para sacar a flote mi maldad y creatividad y es sin fines de lucro. Segundo que aquí James y Fred son solo un año mayores a Albus y Rose , por favor mándame un Reviews al terminar así observo que debo o no cambiar. Ahora si comencemos:

 **El despertar de la Rosa**

Hugo Weasley, el hijo más pequeño del matrimonio Weasley-Granger, corría desesperado hacia el gran comedor. Allí seguramente se encontraría sus primos y amigos, necesitaba encontrarlos para contarle la gran noticia. Rose Weasley su hermana mayor despertó.

Luego de cuatro meses en coma despertó.

Rose estaba en San Mungo todo ese tiempo, había perdido el conocimiento durante un partido en las vacaciones de verano mientras jugaban un partido de Quidditch. Muchas cosas extrañas había ocurrido esa tarde, primero Lily había presentado a Malfoy "Huron Jr." como le decían junto con sus primos como "su novio". Su hermana había estado muy rara, estaba nerviosa alterada -Quiero jugar- había proclamado, casi suplicándolo; si hubieran podido adivinar lo que iba a ocurrir nunca lo hubiera permitido. Estaban separados con los equipos de siempre. El primero Ted como guardián, Fred y James golpeadores, Loius , Dominique y Molly como cazadores y Lily como buscadora. El otro Victoria era el guardián, Lucy y Roxane golpeadores, Rose Scorpius y Hugo cazadores y Albus como buscador.

Pero ella decidió que deseaba un cambio, -No es justo que separemos a la pareja-exclamó mientras observaba a Malfoy seriamente, Hugo creyó que era porque el muchacho no le habia dicho que él y su prima menor eran novios, siendo Malfoy y Rose tan amigos; subió a la escoba y comenzó a volar dejando a todos sorprendidos por la actitud de la muchacha. Pero algo ocurrió, no saben que. Ella siempre fue muy buena volando, solo la vieron caer en cámara lenta. Creyeron que era una broma, que su instinto Weasley al fin habían vencido a los de su madre y estaba bromeando pero no, no era un chiste, y desde ese día en donde ella cayó estrellándose en el piso dormía tranquila en la cama de un hospital.

Desde ese día la familia Wesley había sido sumergida en una profunda tristeza. Las mujeres estaban todo el tiempo atentas a las indisciplinas de sus hijos, los hombres estaban serios. Ya no estaban las bromas en su casa, ni música ni sonrisas. Los abuelos estaban cada vez más triste, los padres, tios, amigos todos estaban preocupados por la pequeña Rosa familiar.

Por eso corría, había llegado una carta de su tía avisándote lo que era la mejor noticia que recibió desde que lo habían aceptado en el equipo de Quidditch.

Llegó al gran comedor, la primera cabeza que distingue es la azabache de Albus, se acerca, aunque sea la mesa de las serpientes rastreras.

\- Algo muy grave debe estar pasando para que vengas a mis aposentos, querido primo-

Su primo le sonríe, pero por alguna razón siempre detestó esa sonrisa burlona, nunca fueron unidos, es más si no era porque su hermana insistía ni siquiera hablarían, pero sabe que él ama a su hermana más que Lily siquiera. Es raro pero ellos dos junto a Malfoy habían formado un vinculo extraño donde uno no era un ser completo sin el otro. Pero lo detesta, el es el primero en tu familia en quedar en Slytherin y da orgullo a su casa, siempre es irónico y no comprende como el mundo no ve esa mirada de frialdad que Hugo ve. Su hermana lo reprendería por sus pensamientos contra Albus, su pequeño protegido. Su hermana era especial, veía en Albus alguien diferente a todos, el mundo veía a un muchacho bueno y especial, él veía a un muchacho cínico y hasta podía ser cruel a veces en cambio su hermana veía el lado oculto que nadie podía ver, un Albus que es cínico pero con una parte buena, veía su verdadero rostro por eso siempre lo defendía y esa unión extraña era la misma que la de su tía con su padre. De igual manera lo detesta. Entonces un recuerdo viene a su mente

 **Flash Back**

 _Rose de doce años se acerca a su hermano con una sonrisa. Él estaba en el techo observando las nubes._

 _\- No deberías estar escondido aquí arriba, la abuela se va a molestar-_

 _Su hermana siempre sabe donde está él, es un don que ella y su madre comparten. Ellos viven peleando pero siempre cuentan el uno con el otro. Allí está ella, viéndolo seriamente reprendiendo su actitud frente al mundo en ese momento._

 _\- Y eso porque te importa-_

 _Está molesto, muy molesto y ella no debería pagar su malestar pero es la única que se encuentra allí._

 _-Porque a pesar que eres un dolor de cabeza, ogro, feo, insoportable, niñato, infeliz eres mi hermano-_

 _Ella siempre sacando su lado maternal con él, diciéndole insultos podía lograr que se sintiera cómodo, debió quedar en Sly opina_

 _\- ¿Qué ocurrió?-_

 _Ella ya lo sabia solo quería que el sacara de su organismo todo el malestar del momento._

 _-Albus convirtió mis dulces en una serpiente, ni siquiera sabia que podía hacerse eso-_

 _Nadie le había creído, sus abuelos solo sonrieron y le sacaron peso al asunto, sus padres lo habían reprendido por crear "injurias" hacia Albus, ni siquiera sabia el significado de esa palabra pero debía ser algo malo porque estaban muy molesto con él. Entonces decidió subir al techo y tratar de olvidar el mal momento._

 _\- Lo sé, Albus puede ser difícil.-_

 _Difícil, no era imposible; todos lo trataban de manera especial y al quedar en Slytherin solo lo beneficio todos lo trataban como si fuera un espadachín de las causas perdidas, pero era solamente una maldita serpiente._

– _Pero es bueno Hugo, cuando lo conoces realmente te das cuenta que no es como nuestros padres creen pero tampoco es un monstruo, es solo un muchacho jugando con los limites. El convirtió tus dulces en serpiente porque escucho que decías que Malfoy no debía venir el sábado por ser el hijo de un mortífago, comprende que aunque el no sea la persona mas buena del mundo hay bondad en él, es nuestro primo dale una oportunidad. Si no es por él, hazlo por mi. –_

 _Ella siempre viendo bondad en causas perdidas, pero lo intento, aunque solo lo logro dos semanas cuando él nuevamente había hechizado sus dulces, ahora convirtiéndolos en un pequeño león._

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

Allí se encuentra el, en el gran comedor frente a su amado/odiado primo

-Despertó-

Gritó y no se dio cuenta, esa simple frase hace que todos en el gran comedor le presten atención.

-¿Qué?- James, su primo favorito desde la otra punta de la mesa de los valientes se acerca a él incrédulo.

-Despertó, Rose despertó-

Hugo grita como si hubiera ganado la lotería, aunque esto es mucho mejor. Cuatro meses hundidos en la desesperación del no saber si ella despertaría.

Cada primo ubicado en el comedor reacciona diferente e igual, alegría, emoción, felicidad, miedo, ansiedad… muchas emociones para una sola familia. Ellos no son una familia normal, son hijos de los grandes héroes de Guerra, pero no son unidos, cada uno vela por sus intereses:

Victoire Weasley estaba estudiando finanzas mientras mantiene una relación con Teddy su primo postizo, aunque ya están juntos desde hace cinco años su tío aun no confía en Teddy. Dominique Weasley su hermana estaba en tercer año y sus intereses era pasar los exámenes con mejores notas de Vic mientras , su hermano Louis Weasley, el varón veela como le decían, su único interés es perderse entre las piernas del sequito femenino junto a sus primos Fred II y James . 

Molly Weasley II está estudiando leyes y su único interés es ayudar a su tía modificando las leyes para los seres mágicos. Lucy Weasley es la menor de todos, solo desea sobrevivir a su primer año, Roxanne solo quiere pasar a quinto para que los muchachos las comiencen a ver. Y a Lily Luna Potter Weasley solo tiene ojos para Scorpius su novio. Y los intereses de Albus, son disfrutar de la juventud según tiene entendido el mundo. Todos tienen diferentes intereses pero a pesar de ello, aunque cada uno tenga su mundo; ella lograba encajar perfectamente en cada uno . Rose los mantenía unidos, era quien unia realmente a la familia más que la misma sangre. Aún en el hospital lograba reunir a todos. Aun en el dolor la rosa familiar los iluminaba.

 **Mientras tanto en San Mungo:**

Dos hombres están en un pasillo, un hombre vestido con una bata y un hombre vestido como Auror ambos discutiendo.

-Señor, debe dejarla descansar- El sanador Rupert jamás se encontró con familiares como aquellos, a veces creía que era porque eran héroes de guerra estaban mal acostumbrados a pasar por sobre las leyes de cualquier tipo. Allí hacían lo que querian, siempre había mas de uno en la habitación, hacían ruido, gritaban y la verdad es que eran demasiados. Y ahora que la muchacha de la habitación 202 o mejor dicho "La princesa" había despertado. Que Merlín le diera paciencia con esa familia.

-Estuvo un año descansando, quiero estar con mi hija por favor.-

Ron weasley no daria el brazo a torcer, aunque tuviera que mandar un imperios a quien sea. Un año su princesa estaba durmiendo, no necesitaba verla dormir más. Quería verla sonreir, gritar correr… quería verla vivir.

-Señor- El sanador necesitaba realmente vacaciones, o terminaría siendo un paciente en el área mental.

\- No, necesito estar con ella- Una suplica pequeña, pero que dio resultado. Ellos estarían con su hija hasta que ella pudiera salir. Ve al medimago y sabe que logro su cometido. Ser héroe de guerra tiene sus privilegios.

En otra habitación se encuentra una mujer castaña con el pelo alborotado junto a su hija, una muchacha alta pelirroja de ojos azules. Su abuela materna suele llamarla "La troyana" por "Helena de Troya", -Es tan hermosa que creará disputas en los corazones de los muchachos jóvenes- exclamaba en cada oportunidad . Su nombre es Rose Weasley, esta sentada desde que despertó desorientada, ha estado hablando con su madre desde entonces, le explicaron que se cayó de la escoba, que estaba bien solo dormida… ella solo se limitaba a interrumpir a su madre de vez en cuando.

-Cariño, tu padre hará que podamos quedarnos aquí contigo-

Hermione Weasley sonreía, había olvidado como sonreír desde el incidente. Sabía que su esposo lograría dejar que estuvieran con ella, era el hombre más testarudo del planeta y por ello lo amaba.

-No, no es necesario. Necesito estar sola –

Rose Weasley, la princesa de Grifyndor. La niña de papá, miembro del trío de plata… Tantos sobrenombres a lo largo de su vida obtuvo, pero no le interesaba ya ninguno. Su sonrisa ya no estaba, sus ojos estaban apagados. Ya no era la pequeña Rose, y nada tenia que ver el accidente. Padres, ojala pudieran ayudarla, o algún ser humano. Pero no, ella estaba sola y en cierta manera agradecía que el peso estuviera en ella y no compartir el peso con otro mortal.

-Pero…- Su madre no sabe como seguir la oración. Hermione no comprende, es su niña y quiere estar con ella. –Es por el accidente, se debe sentir mal sin comprender el paso del tiempo, que paso cuatro meses en cama.- Piensa, que alejada de la realidad esta.

\- Por favor, saquen las Rosas- Ese aroma solo le recordaba lo que mas deseaba olvidar.

\- Amas las Rosas-

Responde su madre. Cuando le contó el origen de su nombre: Su padre era un bruto pero cuando le pidió matrimonio hechizo la madriguera con rosas " La rosa es el símbolo de nuestro amor, es el color del vestido que usaste la primera vez que te vi como mujer, es el perfume que sentí cuando nos besamos la primera vez, las hechizaste en el bosque de Dean cuando volvimos a sanar heridas y nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma, siempre estuvieron presente y es por eso que deseaba que te vieras rodeada de ellas al preguntarte ¿Te casarías con este hombre que tiene los sentimientos de una cucharada de té? – le había dicho Ron, desde ese día las rosas estaban presente en cada aniversario y por eso eligieron su nombre como cumbre de su amor, esa historia la había escuchado mil veces desde que era niña y por eso amaba las rosas, es más en cada cumpleaños todos les daban rosas rojas, una por cada miembro, salvo Albus que le daba una blanca "siempre sobresaldré familia" exclamaba luego. Era un pequeño ritual de familia.

\- No, ya no. Prefiero las margaritas. –

Y lo recuerdas a él. Las rosas solo te recuerdan tu deber y quisieras poder olvidarlo.- Mamá, Scorpius está con Lily aún ¿verdad?- No quiere escuchar la respuesta. Sabe la respuesta y sabe que le romperá el corazón. O tal vez ya no, los pensamientos son tan variados. Necesita un tiempo para comprender. Lo sigue amando, o tal vez no. Tal vez olvidó el aroma de su perfume de menta por el de maderas aunque debe elegir cítricos por el bien de todos.

-Si, hija ¿sucede algo?-

Los ojos de su hija se obscurecen de repente, y lo comprende. Es la misma mirada que tuvo en sexto al verlo con Lavander. Y desearía poder estar en su lugar, tomar su dolor y que no sufra, pero no puede.

-No- Entonces recuerda las margaritas, tal vez solo tal vez no este todo perdido.

 **En la casa Potter- Weasley**

Muchas cabezas pelirrojas una azabache, dos rubias y una azul estaban reunidos esperando novedades de Rose.

Vic toma la mano de su prometido, ellos tienen ya veinticuatro años pero siguen creyendo que los adultos solucionaran todo, por eso cuando ocurrió el accidente y la "Tía Hermione" no lo pudo solucionar se hundieron en la desesperación. Ambos eran los mayores del grupo pero aun seguían siendo niños. Aunque Teddy estuviera en la academia de aurores y Vic estudiara finanzas, aunque se disfrazaran de adultos ellos seguían siendo niños pequeños que necesitaban a su "Bebé". Cuando Rose nació Vic jugaba a la mamá y al papá con ella y Teddy, la tomaba con cuidado y por solo un par de minutos pero solo eso bastaba. Fue su primer "bebé", el de ella y Teddy. Era la única que podía ocupar ese lugar por eso la amaba, a su pequeña "bebé"

Aparece su tía. La ven diferente, al fin luego de meses sonríe.

-Ella esta bien, solo algo confundida. Ron logró hacer que la trasladen a casa. Pero como está muy delicada debemos esperar para que cada uno vaya a verla, quiere verte Vic a ti y Teddy, necesita a sus padres postizos me dijo-

Victoria sonríe, Rose esta de vuelta.

Los patriarcas tambien sonríen, al fin la familia está completa nuevamente. Comienzan los festejos George dice algo y todos comienzan a reír, pero alguien no lo escuchó. Él es el único que está desorientado "El niño que vivió", observa el paisaje el tiempo está cambiando y eso nunca es bueno.

El sabe que su sobrina esconde algo, solo espera que no sea algo que los destruya. Ella une a la familia como su madre unía al trío dorado, si algo le pasara… no quiere pensar en eso. Observa a la ventana, el tiempo está extraño, unas nubes negras se acercan pero el sol no quiere esconderse. El sonríe al ver que su familia está en paz y promete que luchara por que eso siempre sea así. Aunque eso signifique sacrificios.

 **En el lago de Hogwarts**

Se encontraban dos jóvenes que responden al nombre de James Sirius Potter y Fred Arthur Weasly . Están vestidos de manera Muggle, aman hacerlo y llamar la atención rompiendo hasta la última regla, aunque sea la de etiqueta.

\- Las cosas por fin se están acomodando no Jimmy-

Fred observa el lago y sonríe, ahora la familia volvería a hacer bromas, y podrían jugar nuevamente en la madriguera, sin que sus madres hicieran un escándalo.

Desde que eran pequeños James y el fueron los cómplices perfectos, ambos guapos, traviesos y con una fortuna, pero eran eso: cómplices. No amigos. La única amiga que había podido tener Fred era Samantha Stuart; pero ahora eran novios, entonces Rose de una manera muy extraña tomo su lugar claro sacando el hecho que vivían peleando. Además de Louis al que si consideraba su amigo, era la única en la familia que lo podia llegar a conocer.

\- Si-

Es una respuesta corta pero sincera. Pero algo inquieta a James, hasta no verla no estará totalmente tranquilo. Sabe que ella no es como todos creen, ellos siempre fueron enemigos: El rompiendo reglas y corazones, ella respetando las reglas y arreglando vidas. Eran seres totalmente opuestos por eso él se enamoro de su prima, se hubiera quedado en un amor simple y platónico; pero ahora siente el deber de protegerla. Ser su amigo y protector. Amarla en secreto por la familia, por ella y por Albus. Pero tiene un mal presentimiento, y solo desea verla.

 **En el salón de adivinación.**

Se encontraba Morgana Zabinni, su nombre imponía respeto a todo alumno que se le cruzara, pero había dos personas que se escapaba a esa regla. Una era el muchacho que ahora mismo le estaba proporcionando un orgasmo

-Rose despertó hoy- Dice. Albus la ve directo a los ojos seriamente mientras una gota de sudor se escurre en su frente. Y la otra persona es la nombrada.

-¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste antes?- Su voz tiembla por el orgasmo o por el enojo, no sabe bien cual de las dos causas es, o si son las dos a la vez. Un recuerdo viene a su mente, como comenzó todo

 **Flash Back**

 _En el aula de posiciones están esperando al profesor. Leones y serpientes se detestan por instinto, Morgana está sola, ninguna de sus compañeras la tolera no entiende el porque, su único amigo está al lado de Potter sonriendo. Está sola hasta que alguien interrumpe su soledad_

 _\- Hola soy Rose, ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?-_

 _Allí comenzó su amistad, una real amistad, ella le había presentado a sus primos, y había dejado que compartiera su amistad con Albus y Scorpius. Ellos eran el trío de plata, pero ella era amiga de Rose._

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Él interrumpe su pensamiento.

\- Hugo lo grito en el gran comedor, no se como no te enteraste. Además hubieras ido a pedirle a tu padre que te llevara a verla y me dejaras con las ganas. Mi prioridad…-

Albus comienza a hablar, de manera fría, ella recuerda con quien esta hablando. Desde primer año él junto a Rose y Scorpius fueron íntimos, ella era la única amiga que tenia Rose fuera del circuito familiar, era una serpiente digna: imponía respeto y podía hacerle la vida imposible a quien sea y ella una leona dulce y tierna que llego en su corazón con su bondad ambas distintas, blanco y negro pero aun así eran intimas amigas y la amaba. Albus en cambio era muy posesivo con su prima, no admitía que tuviera otros amigos, lo permitió porque el seguía siendo su mejor amigo Y Morgana jamás podrá ocupar su lugar.

\- Es mi mejor amiga, ¿No es obvio que me gustara verla luego de meses? Y no me lo dices solo por acostarnos, Cuando lo podemos hacer en otro momento -

Morgana está indignada, sabe que el no es como los otros Potter, sabe que hace honor a su casa, por eso es que le había atraído desde un principio. Él no era dulce o bromista, era frío, siempre fingía frente a los demás salvo con Rose Malfoy y ella. Malfoy era su mejor amigo, ella era su "amiga con derechos" sin el sexo no serian nada más compañeros de casas que comparten amigos pero no fingía amor o le daba falsas ilusiones aunque sea una pequeña. No, el mostraba su verdadero rostro con ella y eso le gustaba, era hasta cruel pero no fingía como tantos otros.

\- No, mi prioridad es verla yo primero. Ella es mi prima, mi mejor amiga. Yo soy tu primo y mejor amigo, su hermano de otros padres etc, tu cariño no eres nada-

Sonríe y prosigue

\- . Serás su amiga pero no importa si vas o no a verla, tiene a su familia y a mi y tu en mi vida digamos que eres buena en lo que necesito que seas pero en la de ella no serás nada si me lo propongo –

Sus palabras duelen, aunque sean reales. Rose es la única debilidad de Albus, son amigos-hermanos, si no fuera porque Rose es la mejor amiga seguramente sentiría celos, ella siempre le demostró bondad, amistad y amor mientras que el solo la hería. Ella no es nada en comparación de la princesa, siente angustia y preocupación por su amiga, vuelve ese juego enfermizo

Porque Albus en su vida era la pasión y el frío mismo, su amor no correspondido.

Porque Rose en su vida era la amistad y el calor, su mejor amiga.

Porque ambos eran lo que ella necesitaba para no perderse y a la vez lo que la estaba llevando a la _locura_ misma.

Y se queda pensando en silencio mientras se viste en su mejor amiga, la otra persona que le hace frente como Albus, pero dándole cariño y amor, ella está de vuelta. –Gracias Merlín- Es su ultimo pensamiento antes de abandonar la fría y oscura habitación.

 **En un pasillo perdido de Hogwarts**

Malfoy el príncipe de las serpientes esta observando una mariposa, se posó en su hombro, su color le recuerda el cabello de Rose, todo lo recuerda a ella , aromas, objetos, todo la recuerda aparta a la maldita mariposa y escucha

-Scoooorp-

Detesta ese apodo, solo Rose podía llamarlo de esa manera, pero no es ella; es Lily que viene corriendo. Ellos comenzaron a salir hace unos meses en realidad no recuerda bien. Pudo ser cinco meses más o menos, en realidad no le interesa. Solo está con ella por que el destino es una maldita desgraciada.

-Detesto que me digan asi , lo sabes.-

Ella ya está acostumbrada a su mal humor, no sabe porque siguen juntos pero ella lo ama y eso solo debe bastar.

\- ¿Qué sucede Lily?-

No le dices apodos cariñosos, nunca lo hizo con ninguna y sabe que jamás lo harás. Claro salvo que fueras Rose, entonces tendrías apodos, aunque sean desagradables pero siempre con amor. En cierta manera ella le recuerda a Rose, su cabello es más claro y mas dominable, sus ojos son menos azules, tiene más pecas, su cuerpo es menos atractivo, te recuerda que no es ella y que la necesita. No puede dejarla por Albus, pero si Rose despierta y lo perdona no le importará nada.

-Despertó, Rose despertó…-

La ves que sigue hablando pero su cerebro se desconecta, ella despertó. Sonríe como hace mucho no lo hace, no le interesa nada, ni siquiera que Lily siga hablando, solo el hecho de saber que despertó lo hace perderse. No le importa el caos que vendrá, solo quiere verla sonreír una vez más, y besarla nuevamente, antes de que su noviazgo terminara, antes de que cometiera la estupidez de salir con su prima antes de que arruinara lo hermoso que tenían y arruinara su maldita existencia.

 _\- Despertó el último integrante-_

 _susurra el encapuchado, antes de ver hacia el cielo y sonreír, el tiempo está cambiando nuevamente. Es la hora, debían cambiar el destino por el bien de todos._

Continuara…

Un review hace a un escritor feliz


End file.
